


Managing

by Minuete



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [15]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Advent calendar prompt, Angst, Christmas Tree, Coping, Day 15, Day 16, F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Season 3, horse sleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Set during season 3 holiday season.  Scully has a difficult time coping with Melissa’s death while helping her mom decorate the tree.





	Managing

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr only-txf-fanart’s Philes Xmas Advent Calendar Prompt Days 15 and 16: horse sleigh, Christmas tree

Scully fought back tears, the lump she felt lodged at the back of her throat, as she stared at the broken pieces of a horse sleigh ornament strewn on the floor that slipped out of her fingers while she was decorating her mom’s Christmas tree. This was Missy’s favorite ornament; a red lacquered sleigh with a bagful of presents attached to a white horse.

  
“Mom,” she managed to choke out, and her mother was by her side instantly with a comforting hug. Scully held onto her mom tightly as she succumbed to the tears that spilled forth, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break it.” _I_ _didn’t_ _mean_ _to_ _get_ _Missy_ _killed_.

  
“It’s okay, sweetie,” her mom said reassuringly, “We could see if we can fix it. Glue it back together.”

  
_It_ _won’t_ _bring_ her _back_. _Nothing_ _will_ _bring_ _her_ _back_ , Scully thought. Her mother stooped down to gather the broken pieces of the ornament as Scully collected herself. She stood up and faced Scully after setting the pieces on a nearby side table. She placed her hands on Scully’s shoulders.

  
“Dana, I don’t think your father or Melissa would want to see you crying while decorating the tree. Wouldn’t she tell us not to mourn one’s death but to celebrate one’s life?” Scully huffed and smiled.

  
“Yeah, Mom. She would say something like that. Is that how you’re managing to get through the holidays?” Her mother nodded.

  
“I know that both Melissa and your father are together, in a better place, and that one day I will see them again.” Scully looked at her mom who had a bittersweet expression on her face before she continued. “How about you go fetch the glue. This ornament won’t fix itself.”

  
“Okay, Mom.” After a bit of rummaging, Scully found the the craft glue in the hallway cabinet then returned to find her mother weeping as she stared at an old family portrait. “Mom?”

  
Her mother wiped away her tears. “A mother always wants what’s best for her children… I shouldn’t have been so dismissive of Missy’s quirky outlook.”

  
“Her New Age spirituality wasn’t quirky, Mom,” Scully’s voice was quiet but had an edge. “She and Charlie have always been the free spirits.” She handed her mother the glue. Her mother started to repair the ornament on the side table.

  
“I tried to be supportive of their approach on life, Dana. It’s hard to reconcile their beliefs with ours.”

  
_Ours_. She believes in science but also held onto faith. She’s partnered with a man who believe in aliens but scoff at religion, who believe in mythical creatures but not a God. But lately, with what they were uncovering—

  
“I don’t know what I believe anymore,” she said. Her mother looked at her shocked.

  
“Dana, you don’t mean that.”

  
“Was it God’s will for Missy to die, Mom? For her to take my place in Heaven first?” Her mother looked back at the ornament she set into place.

  
“You’re my only surviving daughter now, Dana.” Scully nodded in understanding. _I’m the only daughter now. Don’t I dare stray away too._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A busy weekend in store has me combining these two prompts. My lack of creativity and/or rigid head canon doesn’t see M&S near a horse sleigh.


End file.
